Ash and Serena Amour shipping Fan-Fiction
by drakeowner42
Summary: it is a fan-fiction on Ash and Serena shipping for everyone to enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The start of a good relation ship

Disclaimer

Hi this is my first amour shipping fanfic just enjoy and I do not own Pokémon except the games and trading cards again enjoy the fanfic and if you want you can see me on my YouTube channel: drakeowner42.

Chapter 1: The Date

It was a wonderful spring morning in the Kalos region when Serena woke to see she was the only on in her hotel room at the Pokémon center she got up and got ready for the day when she left her room she saw Clemont and Bonnie, but not Ash, she walked over to ask Clemont and Bonnie where Ash was. Clemont said he wasn't in the room that morning but Pikachu was with a note for Serena.

When Serena opened the letter it read.

Dear Serena.

I have gone to practice for my next gym badge if want to find me then I will be at the tower of mastery practicing for the battle against Korrina with Froakie, Fletchinder, Hawlucha, and Charizard for good measures.

Sincerely

Ash

Serena POV.

He was very specific on where he was, but ok I'll go see him up there at the tower of mastery and see if he wants me to train with him or something like that and I might as well bring Pikachu with me so he can train to.

On her way there she went through flashbacks of her and Ash like when they first met then to the time she saw him on the news jump off Prism tower to save Pikachu, then to the time they met in Santalune city where Ash didn't remember her but she had gotten over that already and then now.

When she finally reached the top of the tower, she wondered why they didn't install an elevator in there then she saw Ash but didn't see him training but instead she saw a picnic basket and a Blanket she was going to ask what they were for then Ash told her sit down and she did as she was told.

Ash POV.

She got here fast and she brought Pikachu. Man I can't wait to tell her what I have been waiting to tell her all this time.

(Then suddenly team rocket appeared.) (N/A yes I put team rocket in lower case that's how much I care.) (N/A yes I did it again and I know here's what I have to say for when team rocket appears. Oh no whatever will we do. Just give it a minute.) Really in the middle of my plotted date. I thought. What else could go wrong? (well he asked and he received.) Then somehow Ash saw the cube under the Meowth balloon and saw that they had somehow gotten his Froakie, Fletchinder, and Charizard with Clemont and Bonnie. He was so pissed off he decided to show the surprise he had for them early. Charizard Mega-Evolve Now. Then suddenly Charizard started glowing and turned into mega Charizard X (or Y form whatever way you want to see it.). Now Charizard use flamethrower. Charizard not being the old Charizard from Indigo league he used flamethrower while saving Froakie, Clemont, and Bonnie. While Fletchinder flew.

During that same time Serena decided it was a good time to let Fennekin out of its Pokéball to help out with the fight.

Fennekin use flamethrower and aim at the balloon. Being the obedient Pokémon it was it aim its hot ray of flames at the balloon and it burst at the same time Charizard blew up the cube. With team rocket now gone Ash trusted Clemont and Bonnie with the pokéballs of Charizard, Froakie, and Fletchinder and they took them back to the Pokémon center while Ash and Serena finished what they had started before sun down. ( and I'm meaning the date not you know what yet.) Then Serena asked the question. What was all of this Ash? As if he had planned for that Question he said. It was a date so you and me could spend some time alone together. Serena surprised at that. Ash finally asked. Serena will you be my Girl.

To be continued.

Ash: Not yet let me finish my question.

Drakeowner42: Fine.

Serena will you be my girlfriend.

Drakeowner42: now

Ash: Yes.

Drakeowner42: Thank you

To be continued.

Thanks for reading part one of this fan-fiction of mine I know I left it on a cliff-hanger I will post the second chapter soon please leave a review and a like and like I said at the start if you want you can visit my YouTube channel: Drakeowner42. This has been drakeower42 and I flying out.


	2. Chapter 2

The start of a good relationship

Amour shipping of Ash and Serena.

Hi guys I'm back and I'm bring you guys another chapter of my amour shipping Fan-Fiction hope you guys enjoy anyway let's get started.

Disclaimer

I don't own Pokémon except for the games and cards please enjoy.

Chapter 2 Ash's gym battle.

Last time we left our hero's Ash and Serena were alone on the Tower of mastery when he asked a very important.

Ash: Serena will you be my.

(Then I cut him off) to be continued.

Ash: not yet, can I finish my sentence.

Drakeowner42: Fine.

Ash: Thank you, Serena will you be my girlfriend.

And now the conclusion.

Serena POV.

I can't believe it he asked the question for me now how could I answer. I mean I can see the suspicion in his eyes better think quick before he gets worried. I could jump into his arms and yell yes at the top of my lungs or I could say yes. Oh this is messing with my head think before you say Serena (Gibberish) wow that made no sense what so ever I really messed up that moment I wonder what he's thinking.

Ash POV.

I wonder what she was trying to say because what I got out of that was gibberish wait what if she was trying to say no oh man this like a kid Icarus moment like when Pit wants Magnus to take the ring of chaos and the face he has is on the screen it's like that only worse.

Yes Ash I will be your girlfriend. And with that she jumped into his arms.

Ash POV.

Oh thank Arceus she said yes I scared for a second there but now the worry died (Yay. Said the audience).

Serena POV.

Yay I said finally. That was killing me just to say it with me just saying gibberish. (No she wasn't saying gibberish over and over she was saying words like. Uh. I can't think of any. Wait. Jgiajeljdks. Stuff like that.) Man it feels good to get that off my chest.

With the question answered and the rest of their date finished they left the Tower of Mastery and went back to the Pokémon center to sleep.

The next morning they all woke up to go to Ashes next gym battle with Korrina he had been waiting for this he wanted to use mega Charizard for the battle last.

When they entered they all put roller skates on and rolled around the gym to finally reach the center where Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie saw someone challenging her to a battle of course he lost with only one Pokémon.

My POV.

What idiot goes and battles a gym leader with one Pokémon to battle with even if it was a Talonflame it fainted against her Machoke because of the move rock tomb idiot.

Anime POV.

(That is pretty much the prospective of what you see in the anime.)

Well I see you finally made it to Shalour gym. Said Korrina. Well of course I mean I want my gym badge so let's do this. (Don't get the wrong idea people this is supposed to be K rated.) Said Ash.

Gym battle assistant/ref.: The gym battle between Ash and Korrina will begin each side may use four Pokémon the battle will end when all three of the Pokémon cannot battle, battle begin.

Ash: Froakie I choose you. Korrina: Machoke I choose you.

With that the two Pokémon started to battle. Froakie use Water pulse. Froakie made a ball of water and threw it at machoke it did a lot of damage but not enough. Machoke use Rock Throw. ( don't know how, but.) Machoke took a rock and threw it right at Froakie. With that Froakie look like It fainted but it was severely damaged. (Like at one HP I guess.) Then it happened Froakie started glowing White/Blue. Then poof Froakie evolved into Frogadier. Then Frogadier did something that shouldn't happen till it becomes Greninja. In the middle of both hands of Frogadier was a shuriken of water. Frogadier had learned Water Shuriken and with that Frogadier had charged a good sized one because when it hit Machoke, Machoke Fainted.

Machoke is unable to battle Frogadier is the victor. Korrina: Alright Hawlucha I choose you. Ash: alright Frogadier return, Hawlucha I choose you. Both Hawlucha's: Hawl. Korrina: Hawlucha use Power-Up-Punch. Hawlucha's hand started to glow a red color and charged at Ash's Hawlucha. Ash's Hawlucha luckily dodged the attack. Now Hawlucha use low kick. With that Ash's Hawlucha went a kicked Korrina's Hawlucha in the face and left it on the ground and with that Hawlucha prepared for its final attack. Now Hawlucha use Flying Press. With Hawlucha done with his victory pose he jumped in the air and spun to get extra speed and crashed right into Korrina's Hawlucha and knocked it out. Hawlucha is unable to battle Hawlucha is the victor. Korrina: Alright now come out Mienfoo. Alright Hawlucha keep it up.

The third battle begins. Alright Hawlucha let finish this and get our third gym badge use high jump kick. And with that Hawlucha jumped up and its knee cap glowed white and hit Mienfoo right in the leg barely missing and did quite a bit of damage but with Hawlucha barely missing it also took a bit of damage and fainted. A man, alright Hawlucha return. Now Fletchinder I choose you. Fletchinder: Fletch. Ash: alright Fletchinder use steel wing. Fletchinder obeyed and its wings glowed white and rammed Mienfoo right in the gut almost knocking it out but not yet. Fletchinder came back for a second attempt but was caught off guard when Mienfoo came up and grabbed its wing and low swept it in the face and knocked out Fletchinder. Fletchinder is unable to battle Mienfoo is the victor. Sorry Fletchinder you did a great job.

Serena POV.

Wow Ash is battling hard but he'll win for sure.

Anime POV.

Frogadier I choose you. Frogadier: frog. Now Frogadier use Water shuriken. Frogadier charged up a good sized water shuriken and before he shot it he used water gun to make it go faster and it landed a critical hit right on Mienfoo and knocked it out. Korrina: alright thanks Mienfoo alright my final Pokémon come on out Lucario. Ash: Frogadier now charge up another Water Shuriken but before he could. Korrina: Lucario us power up punch. And Lucario ran as fast as it could and finish the severely damaged Frogadier and knocked out. Frogadier is unable to battle Lucario is the victor. Ash: alright thanks Frogadier. Alright time for my surprise. Korrina: come on put Pikachu so we can have the final battle. Ash: actually I brought a new guy with me well to you he's new but to me we've been together for a long time. Come on Out Charizard. Charizard: RAWR. Now let's get this battle under way.

Korrina POV.

Oh my Arceus he has a mega stone for Charizard that means this is a mega evolution battle I like the sound of that, but can his Charizard handle the power.

Anime POV

Ash: Alright Charizard mega-evolve now. Then Charizard started glowing purple and turned into mega Charizard X (or Y whatever mega evolution you prefer.). Korrina: alright you do the same thing Lucario mega evolve. With that Lucario started glowing purple too and evolved into mega Lucario.

Ash and Korrina: Dragon claw/power up punch Lucario/Charizard the two attacks clashed and blew but both Pokémon took a lot of damage but were still fighting. Now Charizard use inferno (a move Charizard can't learn till he's level 60 something.) and finished Mega Lucario and Lucario changed back In to Lucario and fainted. Lucario Is unable to battle Charizard is the victor the gym battle is won by Ash from Pallet town. With the celebration of his victory he was awarded the Shalour city gym badge the rumble badge.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Thanks for reading this long chapter about Ash's gym battle against Korrina and I know there was little about Ash and Serena but there's still more to come. Like I said last chapter if you want more you can find me on my YouTube channel Drakeowner42. Now I don't do stuff like this on my channel I do games and stuff but ya tomorrow I will post more on this fan-fiction my plan is to have it be at least be 9 chapters and have at least 4 to 5 sequels to this story and make some Piridi Fan-Fics and some other Fan-Fics. Anyway thanks for reading please leave a review and I might start leaving a look into the next chapter. Ash is there anything else I'm missing.

Ash: nope not that I know of but there is the one thing you missed In the story.

Drakeowner42: really you want me to add that.

Ash: yes.

Drakeowner42: but I was going to add it next chapter.

Ash: want an angry mob of Fan-Ficers at your door because you didn't add it.

Drakeowner42: no.

Ash: exactly now add it to the story.

Drakeowner42: fine.

And with his victory Serena ran straight out and kissed him.

To be continued.

Drakeowner42: there satisfied.

Ash: yes.

Drakeowner42: thank you, bye guys this has been Drakeowner42 and I'm soaring through the skies. Bye

Ash: bye guy's see you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The start of a good relationship

Hi guys I'm back for chapter 3 of this Fan-Fic I started just two days ago and it's just sky-rocketing on how far this is already going really well. I just have to say thanks for just viewing and reviewing this I know this is my first but you just seem to love it so much and I really appreciate all the support for this first fanfic of mine. Now without further ado let's get back to the story.

Chapter 3 the long explanation

Ash: well that happened in front of everyone.

Clemont: what was that right there?

Serena: what was what?

Bonnie: that.

Ash: what is that?

Clemont and Bonnie: the kiss you two shared.

Ash and Serena: oh that.

Well that was uh. I can't really explain. What are the words?

Bonnie: I think the words are you two are a couple.

Ash: I don't exactly think those are the words.

(Now Serena isn't hurt by that statement because well there lying to keep them being a couple a secret) I think the words are better friends.

Clemont and Bonnie: right. (With the right amount of sarcasm that Ash and Serena think that they believe that Clemont and Bonnie think that they believe that there just better friends but not.)

Well let's head back to the Pokémon center and get ready for our journey to Camphrier town and get my fourth gym badge.

With that they all left for the Pokémon center get ready to sleep for the next day to get to Camphrier town.

The next day Ash and Serena worked on some treats for the way to Camphrier town. ( and they didn't leave the Pokémon without treats.) they spent 4 hours making the treats and then went to bed. The next morning they got up and put the treats in special bags so they wouldn't spoil in the heat. And they ordered breakfast. After breakfast was gone they all left for Camphrier town. Now the problem is getting over the river to get to Camphrier town but they need the tm surf. (Now time for some magic.) Then poof magically the HM surf appeared with a note.

Hey don't screw this up guys.

To be continued.

Sorry this took so long I know it sucks the next one will be better I promise I just ran out of Ideas for this one so thanks again and I'll you guys in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: why did that have to happen.

I'm very sorry I haven't posted in a long time I have had so much homework and other things going on that I had no time to write a new chapter I will post the new chapter during fall break I can guaranty that I can have enough time to at least write 3 chapters so till then I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far and the rest will come out soon and thanks for the review Goku and thanks for the favorites and other things I really appreciate them especially saying that this is my first fan fic and there will be more I plan on a few different types of amour shipping and some sequels to them with a few other fan fictions with Link and Zelda, Ben 10 if I get a good idea for it and other if I get to it. Anyway thanks for everything guys and I'll see you again during fall break.

Drakeowner42


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

The start of a good relation ship

Sorry I have been busy with school stuff and a bunch of other things and so if you read my little note from yesterday about that then you understand. Anyway let's get back to the story at hand because that's what you're here for.

I don't own anything of Pokémon except the games and cards that is it. Thank you and good day.

Chapter 4: Why did that have to happen?

Last time Ash won his third gym badge and was kissed by Serena when they had an awkward conversation with Clemont and Bonnie with them finally getting over that conversation they return to the Pokémon center for a good night's rest. This cliff-hanger will be fulfilled. Sort of.

Serena: Ash do you have your part of the treats ready to be baked.

Ash: Almost just on second. There done here.

Serena: now we just wait for about 20 minutes then we put them in the fridge to cool them down for them to be eatable for the rest of our adventure tomorrow.

Ash: Alright. How about while we wait we take a walk around the city at night.

Serena: alright, let me go get my jacket.

Ash: O.K. I'll be here waiting.

Serena POV.

I can't wait to be alone with him on the streets of Shalour city looking at the lights at the top of the tower of mastery and it will be so romantic.

Ash POV.

This will be great we'll walk around the city go to the tower of mastery and look at the light of the city and things will be.

The couples POV.

Perfect.

My POV.

(N/A yes I will be in the story why wouldn't be in the story I got have some fun in this.) Alright this is where the person I'm supposed to battle is alright.

Anime POV.

(N/A Like I explained last time Anime POV is the perspective that you see on the TV show.)

Serena: alright ready to go.

Ash: ya, let's go.

They leave and run into me.

Ash: sorry about that uh.

Me: oh names Drake. (That's not my real name if you check out my channel then you see.)

Ash: ok Drake sorry about running into you.

Me: well I've been waiting here for you because well a friend told me if I wanted a challenge in a battle then I should see you.

Ash: alright but let's make this quick I want to take a walk around the city with my girlfriend.

Me: don't worry we'll use one Pokémon and it will be fast.

Ash: alright I hope you disappoint in battle.

Me: don't worry I deliver a good battle in a big package.

Serena: the battle between Ash and Drake will now begin each side may use one Pokémon the battle will end when one of the Pokémon is unable to battle. Alright battle begin.

Me: Ivysaur I choose you. (N/A this Ivysaur is from my Pokémon game in X and Fire Red.)

Ash: Charizard I choose you.

Ash POV.

Alright he's using a grass type so I have the advantage but it's also a poison type so that could be a problem but no need to worry.

My POV.

He may have the type advantage but does he have a battle advantage.

Anime POV.

Alright Ivysaur uses take down. Right then Ivysaur starts glowing gold while running at a high speed right in to Charizard doing a good amount of damage but not enough to finish. Charizard use flare blitz. Then Charizard started glowing blue and tried ramming Ivysaur but missed was dealt with recoil damage. Now Ivysaur use razor leaf. Ivysaur summoned about 20 leaves and fired them all directly at Charizard doing a little bit of damage because it's a grass type move and fire types are strong against grass types. Charizard use flamethrower. Charizard started breathing out orange hot flames right at Ivysaur and almost did enough to Ivysaur but not enough due to its secondary typing poison. Right then Ivysaur started glowing blue and white and Evolved into Venusaur with that I took the advantage and mega Evolved Venusaur right there but Ash did the same thing saying Venusaur and Charizard were pretty much at the same amount of HP. Now Venusaur use Venoshock and with that it was over venoshock did enough damage to finish Charizard. And both Charizard and Venusaur both changed back to their original forms and I walked towards Ash and his Charizard and handed him a Max Revive.

Me: give this to Charizard it will restore his energy to former self.

Ash: thanks what is it.

Me: it's a max revive it restores the Pokémon's energy and power to its original self so Charizard will be filling better then when we started the battle and for better news how about I join you guys on your journey.

Ash: sure that would be great we leave tomorrow to Camphrier town for my fourth gym badge.

Me: so am I.

Serena: well we'll see you tomorrow morning k.

Me: k.

With that the couple left me on their stroll around the city. And I went into the Pokémon center to check into a room for the night and had my Pokémon restored to health and went to sleep. (back to the couple that this story is about.)

Serena: it's so pretty

Ash: ya but not as much as you as you.

TO BE CONTINUED

Yes I love to use cliffhangers to make you guys suspenseful don't worry I'll hopefully post the next chapter tomorrow so be happy any see you guys later.


	6. Chapter 5

The start of a good relation ship

Disclaimer: sorry I haven't posted in a while had problems at school and at home but they are fixed and so I have now the time to post this new chapter to you guys and sorry the last two chapters sucked because they were short and stuff but I promise this one is a lot bigger and has a little bit more violence then the rest with a war that Drake and a few other people will help with now…

Ash: finish the disclaimer and get on with the story.

Me: was about to when you interrupted me.

Ash: well you were talking forever.

Me: Oh then you finish it then.

Ash: no

Me: why not.

Ash: stage fright.

Me: that is the worst excuse I have ever heard, because you are on TV every Saturday and have a web site with the other episodes.

Ash: that's different.

Serena: will you to both shut up and finish the disclaimer.

Both me and Ash: fine

Me: that's all folks.

Serena: that's not what I meant.

Ash: LOL; OW what was that for.

Serena: for your laughing.

Me: lol, alright let's get on with the story while they are doing their bickering during fall break let's get this over with also I do not own any Pokémon except for the cards and games with the new omega ruby.

Chapter 5: what is happening?

Last time in my Pokémon Fan-Fic Drake learned that chaos was about to happen to Shalour city and Ash and Serena are not aware of it. And now the conclusion to this cliffhanger.

Disclaimer: I only own Pokémon cards and games that is it enjoy.

Ash: WHAT IS THAT?

Serena: what are you yelling… OH MY ARCEUS what is happening to the city.

What they are seeing is a venoshock and a water shuriken being launched into the air at the incoming attack from what looks like a glowing Rayquaza. (Hint, hint wink, wink.)

Down town.

Drake: Why is Rayquaza here I thought he was done with trying to kill me. Mega Venusaur use venoshock again, and Greninja use water shuriken again.

Rayquaza: RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRR.

In side drakes head.

Rayquaza: I am not here to kill you.

Drake: then what are you here for.

Rayquaza: to take you and your friends to a problem that I know you can only fix.

Drake: what do you mean do you mean Me, Ash, Serena, Clement, and Bonnie.

Rayquaza: yes.

Drake: no just no.

Rayquaza: but it's your responsibility as the guardian of peace.

Drake: what are you talking about.

Rayquaza: great you blanked out again.

Drake: what do you mean, do you mean amnesia.

Rayquaza: no not the mov… oh you meant when you forget because you did something to your head.

Drake: Ya.

Rayquaza: then ya.

Drake: what happened to you, you look different.

Rayquaza: I have primal evolved.

Drake: you mean that weird evolution thing that happens to Dialga in Pokémon mystery dungeon explorers of time.

Rayquaza: you mean that weird game I caught you playing one time when I chased you for the 10 time in the Hoenn then yes.

Drake: ok. So what's going on?

Rayquaza: Groudon & Kyogre have also primal evolved and are wreaking havoc on Hoenn.

Drake: What are they doing?

Rayquaza: Groudon is creating extreme heats on the right side of Hoenn and Kyogre is making it rain and causing floods all over the left side of Hoenn.

Drake: … oh-no May, Brendon, and Abby (which is my crush which is not her real name and I will not use her real name either.)

Rayquaza: yes now how about we gather the rest of your friends and head to Hoenn.

Drake: how about we pick up my old friend Jackson (that's not his real name either and I will not use his real name in this story either.)

Rayquaza: why not your friends here.

Drake: Because bonnie is about 8 and clement has to take care of her by putting her to sleep or else tomorrow morning there will be some problems. And Ash and Serena are on a date. So let's leave those two to themselves on their date and go pick up Jackson.

Rayquaza: Fine are you sure he'll be ready for this.

Drake: he'll be ready for anything. So let's go.

Rayquaza: alright.

While Drake and Rayquaza Drake leaves a note on his bed explaining to Clemont and Bonnie where he is and when he expects to be back. And has Rayquaza ride him over to Ash and Serena what he's doing and all that stuff. (N/A kind of like what I have to do with my parents or maybe like what my friends have to do to.)

After that Drake and Rayquaza fly and Drake explains a few other reasons why it would be bad to take ash and friends to the Hoenn region and pick up Jackson and begin taking care of the problem in Hoenn (all the events from picking up your legendary in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire (ORAS).)

Now back to the date with Ash and Serena.

Ash: well I was not expecting that how about you.

Serena: nope. So what was Drake talking about not taking all the rest of us to Hoenn because of your history there.

Ash explains everything about his journey through Hoenn and that the girl he traveled with (May) had a crush on him but eventually fell for Drew her Pokémon contest rival. (N/A the May Drake was talking about earlier was not the one Ash is talking about Drake was talking about the May in ORAS while Ash is talking about the May on his adventure through Hoenn just to clear up a giant confusion.)

Ash: Alright lets be done with all my past adventures and get back to the date that we're supposed to be enjoying.

Serena: alright.

(N/A I know I haven't done much with the date that Ash and Serena are supposed to have so I'm trying to get to that.)

After they eat dinner they decide to talk about theirs fears (besides them losing each other or the other cheating on the other like other fears that other people have like nightmares of being killed or someone dying in your life stuff like that sort of.)

Ash: alright my worse fear is of this game called five nights at Ursaring where you're a security guard at this soon to close pizzeria of Freddy Fazbear wear you have to survive 5 nights at that pizzeria.

Serena: shouldn't be that hard-… wait did you say survive.

Ash: ya at this pizzeria the animatronics are costumes of Freddy which is in an Ursaring costume, Bonnie which is in a Bunnelby costume. Chicka who is in a Pidgey costume and Foxy in a Zororak costume. And these animatronics are roaming around the building trying to find you and pretty much kill you and stuff you in an Ursaring costume. (I got this idea from five nights at Freddy's the one game I refuse to play and am afraid of and my worst nightmare.) that's if they get you, you can look them out with these electronic doors and you have to check all the cameras for the mysterious foxy who hides in pirates cove always and runs at you when he sees an open chance. I wonder if Drake has played the game or has any tips for it.

Serena: ok now I understand why you're afraid of that game. Ok my fear is getting stuck in a mysterious place where I have only you guys and our Pokémon and we have to go through all of our nightmares and it when we reach my dream it goes on for an eternity not that there's a problem with that.

Ash: what do you mean by that?

Serena: well your nightmare is worse then what I thought it was.

Ash: what did you think was?

Serena: I thought was about you losing Pikachu and that you could never retrieve him again until you could except that you didn't need anyone's help to do it so you would leave us and then never come back but apparently your nightmare is worse than I thought.

Ash: Your right but I would never do that.

How about on one of our dates we try to overcome our nightmares and move on with our relationship.

0:00 am.

Drake: ok bye Rayquaza. Ugh I'm so tired.

Ash: why were you gone so long?

Drake: look Groudon was being a bit more stubborn than I thought. Plus I visited with my friends there and got to talk with your old friend May, Max, and Drew.

Ash: alright.

Drake: and Rayquaza and I had to take Jackson home and then ride all the way back to Kalos.

Ash: so what happened there in Hoenn?

Drake: Jackson went and caught Kyogre and I caught Groudon now Groudon is sitting at prof. Birch's Pokémon lab where he and Steven are exploring Primal evolution. And I don't know what Jackson did with Kyogre.

Next time we will find out what Jackson did with Kyogre and then continue with the story.

End Disclaimer: Thank you, you guys for enjoying this story and being patient enough for me to write the next chapter I promise I won't take as long to write the 6th chapter of this Romance/humor story so stay tuned to this Friday where I will write the next chapter and post it.


	7. Chapter 6

The start of a good relationship

Chapter 6: to Camphier and some other stuff.

Sorry I lied about when I thought I would post I was going to post the Friday after Thanksgiving but I was to lazy so it got postponed to now so sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon © to Nintendo i only buy there games and cards that is all I own of pokemon. So enjoy. Thanks for the...

Ash: no one cares.

Me: some people care.

Ash: No they don't .

me: screw you anyway thanks for the reviews and favs I really appreciate All of it so now to the story.

Anime POV.

( at Jacksons house )

Jackson: what do I do with Kyogre I guess I could give it to prof. Birch but he already has Groudon to study but I guess he can have Kyogre to study too.

Cliffhanger.

Back in Kalos

The nest morning.

Drake: aaaauuuggg what a good night sleep better get ready for the group and my journey to Camphire town.

(N/A I have decided to add a feature that one of the fan-fics I read last night and thought that it was a good idea so now you can turn on a song that I think would be good to listen to while you read this. The song I suggest is how do I life by answered and em one remix by godvoice.)

When Drake waked out of his room he was met by Ash and Serena handing him a bag of treats for the ride.

Drake: Thanks.

The couple: No problem. We made enough for all of us to have on our way to Camphire town.

Drake: alright is everyone ready to go.

The couple: ya but don't you want breakfast.

Drake: No I'm good let's get going.

Couple: alright if you say so do any of your pokemon know the move surf.

Drake: ya my Greninja knows surf.

Greninja: GRE.

Ash: Alright then I guess were set to go to Camphire town.

Drake: OK.

On route 114.

Everyone: its so beautiful out here.

Inside drakes mind.

What did Rayquaza mean by I was the guardian of peace.

Thought broken.

Ash: what are you thinking about.

Drake: uh oh nothing.

Ash: didn't look like nothing.

Drake: OK you want to know.

Ash: ya.

Drake: I can here pokemon thoughts in my head and last night when I was with Rayquaza was with me I mean he talks to people that way all the time but he told me I was some kind of guardian of peace but I don't know what he means by that.

Ash: I think its because you might be the only one left over from that weird remote village that was destroyed in Hoenn along time ago but I doubt that your part of that old civilization.

Drake: who nows I could.

From behind.

Oh my Arceus its a survivor from newbeckton town in Hoenn.

Drake: what are you talking about old man I'm just a guy that can't anything of his past except his name and pokemon.

The old man: and they said that the guardian of peace would never come.

Serena: what makes you say that.

TBC

thanks for reading this new chapter where the plot thickens and I know there is...

Ash: wait one sec.

(kissing sound)

Me: Really.

Ash: yes we saved you from A angry mob of Fan-ficers.

me: thanks I guess.

Serena: your welcome. This is the first time I have been in the exit dialog. It feels so strange how do you two do this.

Me: very carefully and not all at once.

(punching sound.)

Pit: you should be nice to female people.

Me: it was sarcasm and owwww. Plus you shouldnt be in this story because I leave this story one the ninth/tenth chapter with big cliffhanger And start on more stories.

Pit: hi everyone I'm Pit from kid icarus uprising And I'm in the next story that Drakeowner42 is going to right its called a piridi fanfic.

Me: they know what a piridi fanfic is.

More fighting from drakeowner42 and pit.

Ash and Serena: see you guyed next chapter.

:-)


	8. Chapter 7

The start of a good relationship.

Yes I know I have been working on my piridi fabric more the this one for the past couple of weeks but you seem to be being very patient while I do that so here chapter of my Ash and Serena shipping fan-fic.

Chapter 7: the second date.

(Ring, ring)

Drake: what. What's going on. Oh its just my phone. (Checks the phone.) Oh my arceus. Guys we need to go to Camphire town because someone special is coming.

Serena: who's coming.

Drake: oh you'll see.

Ash: see who.

Drake: my special guest. who will be joining us on our journey.

Bonnie: oh I can't wait.

Drake: but first let's have breakfast pack up and get to the dock in Camphire town.

(After breakfast and a little bit of running they finally make it to the dock.)

Drake: oh there she is.

Ash: who.

Abby: Drake.

Drake: Abby hows my gf doing.

Abby: depends how's my bf doing.

Drake: well you answer first.

Abby: fine, I've been great but things haven't been the same ever since you left Hoenn.

Drake: sorry. Jackson said if i wanted a challenge then I should come here. and now I'm on another journey.

Abby: wait Ash, Serena.

The couple: should we know you.

Abby: I doubt it saying that I met you both at professor Oaks pokemon summer camp.

Couple: wait were you the quiet girl in the corner of every activity.

Abby: yep.

Couple: then yes.

The three of them: oh its good to see you again.

Serena: How has it been its been good especially since Drake saved Hoenn from chaos.

Ash: I'd did that once before.

Drake: Oh ya when your Pikachu was holding the blue orb and had red markings on it and stuff.

Ash: wait how did you know that.

Drake:well I was undercover in team magma's base when it happened.

Ash: why.

Drake: I don't remember all I remember is all i was told to be undercover by some random person.

Ash: hmmm.

Drake: he also said he's always watching.

(Serena shudders)(and Ash hugs her for comfort.)

Serena: well that's not creepy at all.

Drake: I know right. But where ever I look I don't see any one not in the sky, underground, beside me, behind me, in front of me, no one.

Abby: That is strange. Hmm maybe my psychic pokemon can help with that.

Drake: OK let's see.

Abby: Karilia come on out.

Kirilia: kir kir.

Abby: use psychic.

Kirilia: kirilia.

(Something pops up from a bush.)

huh, you caught me drake its been awhile.

Drake: Dan what are you doing.

I'm not Dan.

(Glowing lights.)

Drake: Rayquaza what are you doing.

Rayquaza: like I said I would be watching.

Drake: that's still creepy.

Rayquaza: now that I think about it ya it is. But its my duty as guardian of the skys to watch over the guardian of peace.

Drake: what is that I don't know what your talking about.

Rayquaza: your the guardian of...

Drake: I heard but what does that mean.

Rayquaza: oh right you blacked out again now I remember. Abby do you remember after Drake beat deoxis.

Abby: ya he came back and said he was going to Kalos for a challenge and gave me a kiss and left.

Rayquaza: correct but happened after was he blacked out on the ship he was on. So when I got close trying to talk with him he thought I was trying to kill him and attacked.

Drake: I'm sorry I didn't remember.

Rayquaza: wait then that means that you 6 are the ones to stop a big problem.

Drake: no not another one. Well this one is dire to the world.

Ash: what is it.

Rayquaza: Arceus is dying.

Drake: but he's the pomemon God he can't die.

Rayquaza: remember everything dies at some point.

Serena: what do we do.

Rayquaza: well you all need a pokemon to mega evolve involving me. I'm the guardian of peaces mega pokemon.

Ash: well I have my Charizard that can mega evolve.

Rayquaza: great.

Abby: I have my Swampert that can mega evolve.

Bonnie: I'm not old enough.

Drake: oh she can use my Venusaur.

Bonnie: does it mega evolve.

Drake: it was a Ivysaur until I fought Ash's Charizard. Then it evolved into Venusaur And mega evolved and we won.

Clement: Ash did you mega evolve Charizard in that battle.

Ash: ya but Charizard had sustained a lot of damage from Venusaurs venoshock.

Clement: ow.

Serena: I was ref.

Abby: did that go. I've always wanted to ref a battle.

Drake: let's get back to topic.

Rayquaza: Serena, Clement do you two have pokemon that can mega evolve.

Both reply: no.

Rayquaza: oh geez.

Ash: I have a Sceptile. But I don't have a mega stone for it.

Drake: I do.

Abby: of course you do.

Drake: what I thought you loved a guy that's always prepared.

Abby: and that's why I love you.

(outside of the story.)

Ben: ugh, blagh. I think I threw up a little in mouth.

Me: get out of here.

Ben: what did I do.

Me: Your interupting the story.

Ben: I'm sorry princess.

Me: (scowling) get out.

Ben: fine, bye everyone.

(Back in the story.)

Ash: come on out Sceptile come on out.

Sceptile: scept.

Drake: here you go.

Ash: thanks, here Sceptile wear this.

Rayquaza: OK what do we do about Serena.

Abby: oh, in have my Blaziken that can mega evolve.

Rayquaza: OK that settles that now the problem is mega rings.

Ash: Looks like our date will have to wait until after this crisis.

Serena: alright.

TBC.

Lol love cliffhangers they're so much fun just leave you leaning off your seat just to find out what happens next. Thanks so much for reading. I have gotten some emails about my YouTube channel. Its not that you have a smart phone or a tablet with the most recent YouTube app type in my YouTube name- drakeowner42 -and press on the category button and tap on channels mine should be there somewhere. So again thanks for reading hope to see you tomorrow at least.

Lucy: hey you've been watching Fairy Tail for two almost three days now when are you going to do an action fan-fic about Fairy Tail.

Maybe on Christmas or Christmas eve.

Lucy: It better be good and it better have a Christmas opening.

It will I guarantee it will be the first chapter or second and it will be a fun adventure.

Lucy: let me guess you and Abby are going to join Fairy Tail guild on Christmas eve.

Yes.

Lucy: oh.

Ya.

Both Lucy and me: bye guys.


End file.
